Baseball Kiss Cam
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Chad asks Sonny to her first Dodgers game, but he claims it's not a date. What if ends up as a date. Sorry if Chad is slightly ooc. Channy one-shot.


**Sonny With a Chance **

** "Baseball Kiss Cam"**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing**.

Sonny's POV

My day just got a whole lot better. But my day started out badly. The hood to my car wouldn't go up, and because it was raining, I was soaked. So I went back inside to change, but the door was locked. I left my key inside, so I couldn't get in. Thankfully, there was the key hidden by the plant. So I went inside, changed, and went to the studio. But the hood of my car still wouldn't go up. Thankfully, I was wearing rain gear. I checked the time, and it turns out I was late. But right now, I felt better.

"Hey Randoms, Sonny," Chad said bluntly as he walked to our table and sat down. Great, what does he want now?

"Chad, what are you doing at our table? Go sit with those snobs you call castmates," I said. That should be enough to make him leave.

"I would, but I need to ask you something, Sonny," he said, pulling me away from my castmates, who gave me weird looks.

"Uh, what do you want, Chad?" I asked. I never thought he could get as weird as this.

"Shhhh. Someone could hear. Listen, I need a favor," he whispered.

"What kind of favor?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… I have 2 tickets for the Dodgers game, and… if you don't have any plans for tonight, I was wondering, maybe, you could go with me?" he asked quietly. See? Weird, right?

"Wait, are you asking me out?" I asked in the same hushed tone. Then he pulled me even farther away from the cafeteria, to make sure no one could hear us, not even a little bit.

"No, I'm only asking you because none of my other guy castmates would go with me," he defended. Whew, for a second there I thought he was asking me out.

"Okay, I guess I could go," I replied, "But I have to ask my mom first." So I called my mom, but she didn't answer her cell phone, so I called her work phone.

"Hello?" my mom asked. By the sound of her voice, I could tell she was tired.

"Hey, mom. Listen, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, honey, but make it quick. They don't allow personal calls from the work phone," she answered.

"Listen, can I go to the Dodgers game tonight?" I asked.

"With whom?"

"With Chad."

"Sure, honey. Oh, got to go. Bye, love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked anxiously. Looks like someone's a little jittery.

"She said yes, Cooper. Don't get too excited, because I not that excited, unless the Brewers are playing against them," I replied.

"Who are the Brewers?" he asked confused, along with a confused look.

"You don't know who the Brewers are? They play baseball in Wisconsin," I said in my duh voice.

"Oh those guys, yeah, I've heard of them," he said.

"So, are they playing the Dodgers or not?" I said, almost yelling.

"Shhhh! Let me see… yep there playing," he said.

"Good, then I'll go," I said relieved. I can't believe it! I haven't been to a baseball game since I got to Hollywood.

"Good, I guess I'll pick you up at 6, to beat the traffic," he said.

(Later that night, 5:58)

"Hey mom, do I look okay?" I asked my mom nervously. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a Milwaukee Brewers hat and t-shirt, with white tennis shoes since we we're walking.

"You look fine, Sonny. Just calm down," my mom said reassuringly.

"Thanks, mom." Just then, I heard someone knock at the door. _Wow, 6:00 sharp. Chad doesn't play around, _I thought. I opened the door to see Chad dressed in denim jeans (which he doesn't wear very often), white and black tennis shoes, and a L.A. Dodgers hat and hoodie.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we left.

"You kids have a good time!" my mom called out.

"We will, Mom!" I shouted back. So we went down the stairs and to the parking lot. I gasped at the sight of shiny silver Porsche, (an exact replica of the car Zora destroyed). We drove off to the game, and fortunately, there was no traffic.

"So, looking forward to the game?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm totally psyched!" I said loudly, with everybody staring at me, like I was crazy as we went into the parking garage.

"Again, you might want to keep your voice down," he suggested.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get a little overexcited," I said, much quieter than I was 5 seconds ago.

"It's okay," he reassured me. About 15 minutes later, we were sitting in our seats, which were 2 rows behind home plate.

"I love the view from these seats, Chad. It's great," I said in awe. I'd never sat behind home plate before, let alone 2 rows behind.

"Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. He can get whatever kind of ticket to any kind of pro sport," he said conceitedly.

"Why do you always prefer to yourself in third person?" I asked.

"Because I like to, that's why," he said with an edge to his voice. So we observed the game in silence, not speaking a word to each other. Well, except when I needed something.

"Chad, can we get some peanuts, please?" I asked. Apparently, he didn't seem to hear me because of the crowd, so I yelled to the peanut guy.

"Hey, can we get some peanuts over here, please?" I yelled. The guy had a pretty good throw, but he hit Chad in the head with the bag of peanuts, and they landed in his lap. I tried to suppress a laugh, but I couldn't. I laughed so hard I let out a loud snort. Fortunately, no one heard me, well, except for Chad, who gave me a death glare.

"I believe these belong to you," he said quietly. He handed me the peanuts and I took them from his hand gently. Then we were guaranteed total silence. By now, it was the top of the 7th inning, and the Brewers were winning by 2.

"Now it's time for the seventh inning stretch, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. Both of us got up and sang "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" with everyone else. After that, we sat down, and then the kiss cam came on. Oh joy.

"Oh, no," I muttered. Not the kiss cam again. I've had an experience with the kiss cam, and it wasn't good.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" he asked nervously. I tried to reply, but all I could manage to get out was "kiss cam". Now he was the one with the shocked face. And before we knew it, we were on the big screen. This was about to get very ugly in a very short period of time. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd shouted. Just like I predicted, they started throwing soda cups and nacho trays at us.

"Fine, you want a kiss? You got it!" I shouted. "Come on, Chad. Just a small kiss. It'll mean---" Before I could even finish talking, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. I swear I felt sparks fly between us. I touched and held his cheek. It felt warm to the touch. 5 seconds later, we pulled apart.

"Wow," I whispered. Just then, I felt a cold breeze blow through. "Man, did it just get colder out here?"

"Here," he said. He took off his hoodie, revealing a Brewers t-shirt, and put it around my shoulders.

"Awwwww, you have a Brewers t-shirt on? That's so sweet," I said.

"Well, since you liked the team, I figured I could get a shirt like yours," he explained. So for the rest of the game, he had his arm around me, and I had my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Chad?" I whisper-asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know, if you think about it, this is kind of like our first date," I whispered.

"Yeah, it sorta is," he said. After the game, we went to the car, and he drove me home. Since the excitement of the game had worn me out, I had drifted to sleep in his car. About 20 minutes later, we arrived at my apartment building. Chad had carried me bridal style to my apartment door.

"Hey, Sonny. Wake up, you're home," he whispered. I managed to stifle a yawn, and he put me down.

"Thanks Chad for taking me to the game," I said. "Who knew that much excitement could wear a person out?"

"Pretty much everybody, well at least people I know," he replied, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Well, good night," I said. All he did was give me was a kiss on the forehead and a small hug.

"Good night. Wait, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to, you know, go out some other time, like next Friday, perhaps?" he asked.

"I would love to," I whispered, then I gave him a small peck on the lips. This night had gone perfectly. Sure people threw stuff at us, but I don't care. All that matters was that I went to my first Dodgers game, and I had my perfect boyfriend Chad to thank.

** So, like it? Not like it? I'm proud to announce that the announcer from the story was nicknamed channylover24. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, till I got my 10****th**** review. But thanks for reading, and if you press that button down there, I will personally send a message to you, thanking you. I will accept constructive criticism. Thanks- Channy321**


End file.
